


4 Kids

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	4 Kids

“Daddy!” She laughed, running to him. “Save me!”

John laughed, picking her up when she was close. “Oh no, what from?”

She pointed. “De!”

“He looks harmless.” He laughed, seeing Dean lying on his back on the ground, trying to catch his breath. “Go get him, princess.” John set her down and she took off, jumping on the downed hunter.

Sam went inside to get some drinks as John made his way to you. “I’m glad to see you remembered the balloons.” You smiled.

He chuckled. “I’m good for something.”

Looking around quickly, you took a breath. “We need to talk.” You said gently.

His face fell. “Look, I said I’m gonna try to be around more. It’s been a hard few months, damn it. Don’t sta–”

“I’m pregnant, John.”

He stared at you for a moment. “I’m sorry, did you just say what I think you said?” His voice was low, worried about the others hearing.

You nodded, wrapping your arms around yourself. “I did.” You sighed, looking out towards where Dean and Alessa were playing. “Go ahead, get upset.” You refused to look at him. “Say this isn’t what you want, all the stuff I know that you’re just dying to say.”

“I-” He paused for a moment. “I’m gonna have 4 kids?” He breathed, and you whipped your head over to look at him. “I’m gonna have another kid?” John asked you, your eyes on his.

“Yeah…” You nodded, still not sure how he felt about this.

John moved closer, cupping your face and kissing you deeply. Sam walked out, freezing in place. “I wasn’t gone that long…was I?” He asked, making the two of you pull away from each other.

“We’ll talk more tonight.” You said softly, patting his chest. “Right now we should get back to the birthday girl!”

He was beaming as he nodded his agreement. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.” He breathed.

* * *

That evening, you were doing bedtime with Alessa while the three Winchester men cleaned up after the party, and John couldn’t stop grinning. “Did you have that much fun, dad?” Sam chuckled, dropping some wrapping paper in the trash.

“Just in a good mood, that’s all, Sammy.” He shrugged, not wanting to tell them what you’d told him just yet. You’d tell them when you wanted them to know. He didn’t even have any details, either.

You came down just as the last of the dishes and silverware were put into the kitchen sink. “I’ll get those, guys.” You told them. “How about you go relax for a bit?” It’s something that you made sure Sam and Dean both did whenever they visited.

Dean came over and kissed your cheek. “I’m heading to bed. That kid wore me out, and I promised I’d bring her to the park tomorrow.” He chuckled.

“Awe, is Dean getting old?” You teased.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “We all are. Alessa just makes us feel it.” He grinned. “Not that I’m complaining, either. But, I’m crashing out back.” He motioned to the back, making you raise an eyebrow. “Told Alessa we’d go camping one day. Testing how well it feels like camping in your backyard. Just gotta get some stuff from the trunk.”

You smiled, loving how much they wanted to enhance her life. “And you, daddy Winchester?” You teased.

“Thought I’d kick back with a beer.” He grinned. “Join me for a movie?”

“I think I could do that. You go pick a movie, I’ll grab the drinks.” You shoo’d him from the room, making him laugh.

Dean smirked. “You and dad flirting brings back memories…” He chuckled. When you rolled your eyes, his face softened. “It’s good seeing you both happy again, but if he hurts Alessa…” The threat hung in the air as he shrugged.


End file.
